closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
TAT Communications Company
Logo: Depending on the show, it would just say: A T.A.T. COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY PRODUCTION or A T.A.T. COMMUNICATIONS CO. PRODUCTION But on certain shows like The Jeffersons, One Day at a Time, and Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman, it would read: A (NORMAN LEAR) T.A.T. COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY (PRODUCTION (AND) or (IN ASSOCIATION WITH) OF THE COMPANY Variants: Some series would feature a copyright stamp below the text, such as on later S1 episodes of Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman. Some in-credit texts would appear in shadow mode in 1979. On The Facts of Life episode "The Affair", the text is centered at the bottom. On some shows like Fernwood 2nite and the final season of Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman, this text was also used following the "standard" T.A.T. text: WORLD WIDE DISTRIBUTION BY T.A.T. COMMUNICATIONS CO. On early syndie broadcasts of Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman, this text over a blue background was used plastering the "standard" text: A T.A.T. COMMUNICATIONS PRODUCTION WORLDWIDE----DISTRIBUTION BY On early season 2 episodes of Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman, the text says: PRODUCED BY T.A.T. COMMUNICATIONS CO. AND PRESENTED IN ASSOCIATION WITH FILMWAYS, INC. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the credits or superimposed. On Fernwood 2Nite, the text fades. Music/Sounds: The closing theme from specific show. Availability: Uncommon. It' was retained on two episodes of The Jeffersons on TV One since the remaining has been plastered by the SPT logo, which makes it bad editing after the T.A.T. copyright stamp and seasons 1-3 of The Facts of Life on Me-TV. Also seen on DVD releases of One Day at a Time, The Jeffersons, The Facts of Life, and Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman. TV One prints of The Jeffersons omit this logo, cutting straight to the SPT logo after either the "Videotaped at Television City", "Videotaped at Metromedia Square", or T.A.T. copyright notice. (This has also happened to the Embassy Television in-credit logo on 1982-83 episodes.) This also can be seen at the beginning of the 1978 film Blue Collar, after the 1963 Universal Pictures logo. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1980-1982) Note: The above captures are from a partial recording of the logo before it was cut out by a CBS ID. A recording of the logo's jingle, as described below, can be heard [https://instaud.io/private/06147460e6c38e339279014673c88dae01a56449 here]. Nicknames: "The T.A.T. Star", "Cheesy Star" Logo: An orange screen first appears. The screen then starts to zoom out to reveal that it's a Scanimated star, as it reveals a black background with the text "TAT" in lined letters and "COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY" in Futura. It's currently unknown what the rest of the logo is, as the video gets cut off near the end. FX/SFX: The Scanimated star descending onto the the background. Music/Sounds: A 12-note synth theme, allegedly composed by John Maxwell Anderson. Availability: Extinct, as infamously being the subject of searching for almost 15 years. It was only seen on original daytime syndicated reruns of One Day at a Time and The Jeffersons and CBS Late Movie airings of Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman. It has been said that it appeared on a few broadcasts of the show on TV Land in 2002 during the Norman Lear Marathon and in 1994 on reruns of The Jeffersons on WGN-TV. VHS releases of Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman ''were rumored to have it, but it has been confirmed it's not on them. A partial clip of the logo before it was cut out by a CBS ID was finally spotted on an October 21, 1980 rerun of a 1975 episode of ''One Day at a Time. A very faint segment of the tune before it was cut out by the Columbia TriStar Television Distribution "Boxes of Boredom" logo had also been spotted on another episode of One Day at a Time that originally aired on December 9, 1979. It is unknown if the full logo will ever surface. Editor's Note: This is perhaps the rarest logo on this wiki, and is one of the most popular logos on the wiki as a result of its rarity. Category:Old Logos Category:Television production companies Category:Potential copyright violations Category:1980s production logos Category:Real Logos Category:Limited Logos